


Hold On

by Cait_frost_11



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Song based fic, chord overstreet - Freeform, hold on, olicity fix it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 01:08:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10686666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cait_frost_11/pseuds/Cait_frost_11
Summary: Hold on I still want you.Come back I still need you.Oliver needs Felicity back after she is gravely injured and might not make a return.





	Hold On

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Chord Overstreet's song, "Hold On."
> 
> Italics and strikethroughs are the song lyrics, regular type is story.

_~~Loving and fighting, accusing, uniting.~~ _   
_~~I can't imagine a world with you gone.~~ _   
_~~The joy and the chaos, the demons we're made of.~~ _   
_~~I'd be so lost if you left me alone.~~ _

  
Oliver knelt by Felicity's pale, bloodied body and looked around to be sure that no one else was coming to hurt her. He always knew Helix was a bad thing, that she would get into trouble with them.

  
~~_You locked yourself in the bathroom._ ~~   
~~_Lying on the floor when I break through._ ~~   
~~_I pull you in to feel your heartbeat._ ~~   
~~_Can you hear me screaming, "please don't leave me"_ ~~

  
Oliver lifted his hand to heart blood stained shirt and placed it just above the place where her heartbeat should be. His touch was met with the still and silence of her lost life.

  
_~~Hold on, I still want you.~~ _   
_~~Come back, I still need you.~~ _   
_~~Let me take your hand, I'll make it right.~~ _   
_~~I swear to love you all my life.~~ _   
_~~Hold on I still need you.~~ _

  
Oliver begged with Felicity to stay with him until help could come. Just to hold on a little while longer.

  
_~~A long endless highway, you're silent beside me.~~ _   
_~~Drivin a nightmare I can't escape from.~~ _   
_~~Helplessly praying, the light isn't fading.~~ _   
_~~Hiding in the shock and the chill in my bones.~~ _

  
He sat beside her in the ambulance, cut hung her hand and willing her to live.

  
_~~They took you away on a table~~_  
 _ ~~I pace back and forth as you lay still~~_  
 _ ~~I pull you in to feel your heartbeat.~~_  
 _ ~~Can you hear me screaming, "please don't leave me"~~_

  
Felicity was taken into the emergency operating room as soon as she was brought into the hospital, and all Ollie could do was wait. When he was finally allowed back to see her he could feel her heart in her chest again, but she was comatose.

  
_~~Hold on I still want you~~ _   
_~~Come back I still need you~~ _   
_~~Let me take your hand, I'll make it right.~~ _   
_~~I swear to love you all your life.~~ _   
_~~Hold on I still need you.~~ _

  
He couldn't picture his life without Felicity's light pulling him through. Without her he was nothing. Although she could not see it, he still loves her with all his heart.

  
_~~I don't wanna let go~~_  
 _ ~~I know I'm not that strong~~_  
 _ ~~Just wanna hear you~~_  
 _ ~~Saying baby, let's go home~~_  
 _ ~~Let's go home~~_  
 _ ~~Yeah, I just wanna take you home.~~_

  
He told her what he really wanted. That he loved her, but no matter what he wanted for their relationship he just wanted her safe. All he wanted was for Felicity to wake up and come home. She could still be mad at him for keeping secrets and telling lies. She could still go around, dating other guys and making him jealous. He just wanted her home.

  
_~~Hold on, I still want you.~~ _   
_~~Come back, I still need you.~~ _

  
Oliver squeezed Felicity's limp hand tightly, refusing to let her go on. It was a long time of begging before she gave in. All it took for his hope to shoot up to the clouds was the tiny movement. Oliver was terrified that he had lost Felicity for good, when the lightest of squeezes pressed in his hand from her end of movement.

 

 

I still love you. 

You still love me. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!


End file.
